politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
MH-3R Valerian
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Khirkash Company |manufacturer = Khirkash Company |production_date = 2029-Present |variants = 10 |unit_cost = $2 million per unit |weight = Empty: 1,591 lb (722 kg) Useful load: 1,509 lb (684 kg) Max. takeoff: 3,100 lb (1,406 kg) |length = 32.6 ft (9.80 m) |height = 9.8 ft (3.0 m) |transport = up to 6 passengers |wingspan = 11.99 m (39 ft 5 in) |crew = 2 |sights = |traverse = |engine = x1 2 × Klimov RD-33MK afterburning turbofans |engine_power = 88.3 kN (19,800 lbf) each |primary_armament = Guns: *1× 30 mm (1.18 in) M230 Chain Gun; or *2× 12.7×99mm (.50 BMG) GAU-19; or *2× 7.62×51mm NATO M134 Minigun |secondary_armament = Rockets: *2× LAU-68D/A 7-tubes rocket pods firing 2.75 in (70 mm) Hydra 70 rocket projectiles Missiles: *Anti-tank guided missile: 2× AGM-114 Hellfire *Anti-air missile: 2× FIM-92 Stinger for self-defense |speed = Maximum speed: 152 knots (175 mph, 282 km/h) Cruise speed: 135 knots (155 mph, 250 km/h) |vehicle_range = 232 nmi (430 km, 267 mi) at 5,000 ft |ceiling = 18,700 ft (5,700 m) |altitude = 1 |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |is_bladed = yes |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes |fuel_capacity = 62 US gal (242 L) or 403 lb (183 kg) }}The Khirkash MH-3R Valerian (nicknamed Little Bird), and its attack variant A/MH-6X, are light helicopters used for special operations in the Dvinmiste Capia Army. They are fast, cheap, reliable, and can pepper the enemy with their miniguns. They usually work in packs in the battlefield. Occasionally, a squadron of five Valerians, headed by a red "squad leader" copter, will fly in a line and make strafing runs at the enemy. 'Variants' *AH-6C *EH-6E *MH-6E *AH-6F *AH-6G *MH-6H *AH/MH-6J *AH/MH-6M *A/MH-6X *KUS-VH 'General characteristics' *'Crew:' 2 *'Capacity:' up to 6 passengers for MH-6s *'Length:' 32.6 ft (9.80 m) *'Rotor diameter:' 27.4 ft (8.30 m) *'Height:' 9.8 ft (3.0 m) *'Empty weight:' 1,591 lb (722 kg) *'Useful load:' 1,509 lb (684 kg) *'Max. takeoff weight:' 3,100 lb (1,406 kg) *'Fuselage Length:' 24.6 ft (7.50 m) *'Fuselage Width:' 4.6 ft (1.4 m) *'Rotor systems:' 5 blades on main rotor, 2 blades on tail rotor *'Useful fuel capacity:' 62 US gal (242 L) or 403 lb (183 kg) *'Powerplant:' 1 × Allison T63-A-5A or T63-A-700 turboshaft, 425 shp (317 kW) takeoff power (derated); 375 shp (280 kW) continuous power Performance *'Maximum speed:' 152 knots (175 mph, 282 km/h) *'Cruise speed:' 135 knots (155 mph, 250 km/h) *'Range:' 232 nmi (430 km, 267 mi) at 5,000 ft *'Service ceiling:' 18,700 ft (5,700 m) *'Rate of climb:' 2,061 ft/min (10.5 m/s) Armament *'Guns:' **1× 30 mm (1.18 in) M230 Chain Gun; or **2× 12.7×99mm (.50 BMG) GAU-19; or **2× 7.62×51mm NATO M134 Minigun *'Rockets:' **2× LAU-68D/A 7-tubes rocket pods firing 2.75 in (70 mm) Hydra 70 rocket projectiles *'Missiles:' **Anti-tank guided missile: 2× AGM-114 Hellfire **Anti-air missile: 2× FIM-92 Stinger for self-defense :The armed variant is equipped with a lightweight universal mounting platform which can accommodate two M134 miniguns, two M260 7-shot Hydra 70 rocket pods. Alternately, the AH-6 can be armed with Hellfire anti-tank missiles, air-to-air Stingers, Mk-19 40 mm automatic grenade launchers, or .50 caliber machine guns. Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Capian Air Force